


Heir to the Chamber

by notsafeforwizards (PadmeDeservedBetter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeDeservedBetter/pseuds/notsafeforwizards
Summary: Tom Riddle realizes he has his chosen heir completely at his disposal. Before taking her life force, he discovers what other things he can take. Purely smut, no plot. Enjoy :)





	Heir to the Chamber

Every curve and bend of Ginny's slim body were emphasized by her wet clothes slick against her body. The silly girl had of course managed to get herself soaking wet in her pitiful attempt to rid herself of him. However, Tom knew that some things cannot be denied, and he was one of them. Her large, shiny doe eyes told him that in this moment she would do anything for him. Or /to/ him.   
With a careless flick of his wand, the heavy, water-logged outer robes slipped from her shoulder. The white shirt underneath was almost completely translucent, revealing two small, pale pink nipples atop breasts that were just filled out enough to hold a shape. He felt something stir in his groin as his eyes scanned her body. Her pointed nipples were hard from the cold, and a shiver ran through her shoulders. It really would be a shame to get rid of her. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun first.  
"You're a pretty girl, Ginny. Has anyone ever told you that?" He purred, stepping closer to her. He watched her cheeks blush and a bashful smile appear on her face. This was going to be easy. He knew how far out of hand her little crush had gotten.

"Thank you." she said, her quiet voice settling on the wet walls of the chamber. He stepped closer once again. She was within touching distance now.  
"Do you know what we do with pretty girls?" He asked, extending his forefinger to trace her collar bone. Gently, gently. She was so inexperienced, he thought, she was probably wet already. Her little pussy probably quivered everytime she thought about him. /Easy/. With delicate finesse, his slim fingers worked to loosen her tie. In seconds, it was on the floor, splashing into the puddle at their feet.  
"Girls as pretty as you should never be ignored. You deserve to be loved. And not just by anyone. Someone with the power to take care of you properly." As he spoke, he deftly undid the first pearl button of her shirt. One. Two.

"Tom?" she said, her voice squeaking a little.   
"Mhm?" He crooned, pausing above her third button.

The blush spread to her neck and chest and he could see it travelling in blotches as he peeled her wet shirt from her chest. She wouldn't meet his eyes, but that didn't matter. Nothing would stop him now.   
He bent slightly, sliding his hands up her curve-less body to her small, cuppable, breasts. As he took them in his considerably larger hands, he thought he hear her whimper from somewhere in her throat. Whether from fear or desire he couldn't tell, but he could feel blood beginning to travel downwards, like a switch had been flipped on. He bent even further until he was face to face with her.  
"I chose you. You're mine." He placed his mouth against her neck, pressing slightly, and again on her chest, travelling down. As he moved toward her right breast, he felt her take a shuddering breath. Fear? Passion? He flicked his tongue across her pink bud, gently squeezing it toward him in his hand. Her pelvis pulled forward and against him involuntarily as she arched her back, pushing her chest into his hands. Her breath hitched as he continued flicking his tongue against her delicate skin, and her ribcage rose and fell erratically with her breath.  
Without pause, Tom took his unoccupied hand and began to trail down her soft stomach and over the waistband of her skirt. With his long fingers, he gathered the pleated material and reached underneath, feeling his way across a smooth thigh until he reached the lacy edge of her panties. He snapped them, and the resulting jump and squeak had his own trousers feeling a little tighter.  
"You want to be close to me?" He heard his own voice becoming hoarser, now barely above a whisper. The feeling of her small pussy through the cloth had him fully hard in seconds.  
"I'm going to show you how to really treat a beautiful girl." 

Finally reliquishing his grip on her breast, he rushed to release his raging erection from his tight uniform pants. When he glanced up briefly, he saw Ginny's wet eyes widen at the sight of him. He was well-endowed by any standards, and she was probably trying to imagine the length of his hardness going all the way into her.  
"Don't be scared." He ran his own hand up and down his cock, preparing himself for what was to come.   
The next few minutes were preoccupied with getting her ready, removing various items of clothing, whispering in her ear and pressing himself against her. Finally, she stood before him, nude, pale as a ghost and covered in goosebumps from the chill. He stood there her counterpart, fully clothed but for his pants pulled down over his firm buttocks, erect cock at attention. Ginny shivered, and he pulled her flush with him, the tip of his cock pressing against her stomach.   
"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling his dick down and between her thighs to rest. She nodded, bottom lip trembling. He pushed his hips forward and back, his cock sliding back and forth across her pussy.   
"I'm gonna be inside you soon." He whispered. He had been right, her little snatch was wet as a sponge. With luck and a little push, he should slide right in.

Reaching around her, he grabbed one of her fleshy asscheeks with one hand, the other hand at the base of his cock, guiding the tip to her warm opening. For a moment, he just dipped the tip into her, feeling the tightness of her. He could see her expression was relieved. And then he thrust forward. Ginny let out a sharp gutteral cry as he forced his full length into her. A tear spilled down her cheek and she took several short breaths in, none out. His grip on her small ass tightened and he hissed,  
"You like that, you little temptress? Not so innocent now, are you?"

The sensation of being so deep in a tiny virginal girl was nearly enough to bring Tom to orgasm. More for himself than for her, he started slowly, withdrawing and pressing into her. As he developed a rhythm he could feel her breath do the same against him. He began to increase his pace, and she hugged him tightly. Her petite mound, delicately sprinkled in ginger hair, was burned with building heat as he began to add force. The sticky slaps of his pelvis against her echoed through the chamber. Muffled against his chest were Ginny's sounds; first quiet and then escalating to whining moans and sharp staccato grunts. Her red hair stuck to her scalp with sweat, and her polite blush was now an angy red across her cheeks. As if outside of himself, he could hear his own animalistic noises, grunting and angry, huffing breaths.

Ginny's legs felt as if they were about to give out under him. Her whines had turned to quiet sobs interspersed with throaty moans.   
"Tom, I can't-" She choked against him, small nails digging into his back.  
"Take it." He hissed in her ear, increasing his pace. With the quickening of his thrusts, a long, low moan escaped her. He put a hand under her jaw, pushing her head back to look at him.   
"You want me to finish?" He demanded, hearing the exhaustion in his voice even as he said it. She struggled to speak, the pressure of his hand on her throat bringing tears to her eyes. With effort, she nodded, uneven breaths passing between trembling lips.   
With one final thrust, Tom came violently, barely catching her under him as he fell to his knees. He stayed on his there, shuddering over her limp frame. Slowly, Ginny began to regain regular breath, and he felt her hot breath against his neck as she lifted herself off of him. Without lifting his head, he could see her delicate thighs, soiled with his come. His merciless eyes watched her as she shamefully slipped into her cold, wet clothing and he could tell by her face that she wanted to say something to him. She must have thought better of it, and closed her mouth as she turned to leave. Tom knew she would be back.


End file.
